Revertetur de Zeref
by Empress Valerie
Summary: SEQUEL TO DADDY ACNOLOGIA. Please read 'Daddy Acnologia' first before reading this story. Since the death of her beloved, Lucy Heartfila joined Fairy Tail, leaving the life she had with her father behind. And as she tried to cope with the loss, she meets a new intriguing mage at the Grand Magic Games. Could he be the reincarnation of her soulmate? Or the destruction of Fairy Tail?


**Ok… yea. I just came back from Bangkok and…. I then remembered the sequel. I will going to be Malacca with my school on the 27****th**** of Oct to 30****th**** Oct and then going to Paris, Berlin and Hongkong from the 14****th**** to the 28****th **** of Nov. No worries, I have planned and am going to write out the chapters first so then I can update. And to those new people who are reading this now, please read my story Daddy Acnologia first, then read this. Without further ado, the story:**

* * *

**Time skip: one year**

**Normal pov**

_Pit-pat_

_Pit-pat_

_Pit-pat_

It had been a year since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Her family.

_Pit-pat_

_Pit-pat_

_Pit-pat_

The blond mage sighed and rested her head against the cool window glass. She watched quietly as the rain hit the glass windows. Before she became blind, she and Acnologia would always stare at the rain. It was their thing but now...

_Pit-pat_

_Pit-pat_

It was a year since she left her father, Acnologia. It had been a year since her beloved had died. Her soul-mate. _"Perhaps I shall see you in another lifetime" _Zeref's last words rang in her head.

_Pit-pat_

_Pit-pat_

"Listen up brats!" Her 'Grandfather' Master Makarov bellowed. A few heads turned, but most mages continued with their activites. "I will be announcing the teams for Grand Magic Games" And with that sentence, the whole guild quietened down."We will be having our two strongest S-class mages, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilla. Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel will also be entering the Grand Magic Games!" Makarov yelled. Immediately, the whole guild surrounded the newey scelected team, congratulating them.

Erza felt a tap on her armor plated shoulder. "Erza… I have a strange feeling about the Grand Magic Games…"Lucy quietly said. ". Since this is your first time entering the Grand Magic Games, it's normal to feel nervous. I had that same feeling of nervousness when I first entered.I'm sure you will do fine." The red-head re-equip mage told Lucy, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder as if for reassurance. Lucy wanted to tell her fellow mage that the strange feeling was not nervousness, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

**At the guild, Eagle's Wing**

"Obitus! Hurry up or we'll be late! We are supposed to leave for the train!" Jack shouted, running out of the guild. "Okay! Okay… I'm coming!" Obitus yelled back at his best friend. Beside him, his girlfriend Bianca giggled, running towards the train station. After the trio caught up with their guild, Jack saw a look on Obitus's face, the look that he only gave when he was unsure about something. "Hey bro, everything okay?" the white haired mage asked his best friend. "I…feel weird…" Obitus murmured, looking off into space, as if he was able to see something that everyone else couldn't see**(...like something was going to happen)**. "I should be the one saying that since I'm a dragon slayer on a train!" Jack sighed. Just as he finished his sentence, the train lurched and started, causing him to puke all over the floor.

"I have such luck…"

* * *

**Okay! How did you guys like Obitus? His name actually means Death in Latin. So… guess who he was reincarnated as? This story will be interesting… hehehe. I decided that this chapter is too short and I am going to add the OC introduction into this chapter. Here we go!**

**Name: Obitus Coeles**

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Necromancer**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Jet black hair, Dark blue wears black or dark blue**

**Name: Bianca**

**Gender: Female**

**Magic: Plant magic**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Bright orange hair, green eyes, always wear very revealing clothing.**

* * *

**Name: Jack Frost**

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Snow white hair, ice blue eyes normally wears a long sleeved shirt, with cargo pants and a long fur coat.**

* * *

**Name: Mikage Hiiragizawa**

**Gender: Female**

**Magic: She can control and wield any weapon with the experience or a master. She is a master alchemist and forger thus she can create any weapon and turn them into a magical item.**

**Age: 20** **Appearance: Black hair and royal blue eyes**

**(I changed her a bit, cuz, being 15 and able to do all this is an overkill. And, I'm not fond of super powerful OC, as the main character should be the most powerful yes?)**

* * *

**Name: Darque Nightreaper**

**Gender: Female**

**Magic: Death God Slayer, Daughter of Thanatos**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: A pale girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes. Blind on the left eye.** **Wears a black cloak, and underneath it, a black dress, black boots and black gloves.**She also has a black sword, decorated with skulls

* * *

**Name: Chayse Aillia**

**Gender:Female**

**Magic: Amaterasu and Demon eye –haha, Itachi**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance**: **Fair skinned, one Hazel eye and one completely black Demon's eye/ Silver hair/ wild and middle back/ 5' 11". She usually wears flexible skinny jeans, like leggings, a tank top, and a pair of knee high boots, or if she's tracking someone, she wears a white knee length slip and no shoes in order to not make any sound.**

* * *

**Name: Videns Poster**

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Clairvoyant **

**Age:373** **Appearance: appear as a 25 years old, seems crazy to people, but is actually living in the future**


End file.
